Apollo (Manga)
Apollo (アポロン Aporon, lit. "Apollon") is the leader of the Mythos Cyborgs, appearing in the Mythos arc of the manga. He and the other cyborgs of his team have been ordered to punish the 00 Cyborgs for their betrayal of Black Ghost, and seek to engage in the ultimate battle. Appearance Apollo is usually dressed in a white Greek chiton and cloak, fastened at his shoulder with a gold pin. He wears gold armbands, wristbands, and gladiator-style sandals. Due to his alterations, his hair is depicted as actual flames, with barely any detail to separate it from the rest of his head. In Ishinomori's color artwork, his skin is occasionally also depicted as a glowing orange to go along with his hair. In the 1970 Kodansha color edition of the arc, Apollo's chiton and cloak are alternatively depicted bright red, along with his flame-hair, while he remains pale-skinned with yellow eyes. Another 1970s color illustration by Ishinomori (used for vol.7 of the Comixiology edition) depicts him with the glowing orange-skinned look, but with the bright red chiton. There is a point where Apollo is depicted nude in battle when he increases his temperature, though his body is drawn featureless, perhaps to represent just how modified it is (though other panels show faint lines suggesting underwear). Personality Apollo is prideful in his ability, and insistent on taking down the 00 cyborgs, though he is first shown to side with Dr. Uranus' plan over Dr. Gaia's method of attack. However, he shows some frustration and surprise when 009 is initially able to best him in battle. He opts to stop going the slow route in battle, and decides to show off his ultimate powers to ensure his victory faster. As he was remodeled far after 009, he considers himself stronger and lacking the weakness of being gentle that his "inferior" opponent sports. Abilities Apollo was remodeled to have high-intensity heat generation as his main ability, visibly manifested through his flaming hair. He can drastically increase the temperature of his body, causing it to glow white and for him to be surrounded in flames. He is able to channel his flames through his finger, and fire them off in a beam when he points. His general body temperature can rise to 3000 degrees, while his heat waves are said to be up to 6000, and his fire beams the highest at 8000. Like 009, he is equipped with an Accelerator, which combined with his other powers, makes him a challenge in battle. He is weak against water, which would diminish his fire-related abilities if he were to be exposed to it. At the start of the arc, he can be seen riding a chariot with two cybernetic pegasi pulling it. History Apollo, along with the rest of the Mythos Cyborgs, were alerted to the news of the 00 cyborg team having defeated the Cyborg Men in Vietnam. Their creators, Dr. Gaia and Dr. Uranus, entrusted them with the task of defeating the 00 team on Magma Island, though both feuded over the best way to take down the rival team. Apollo was against Gaia and Centaur D's method of a sneak-attack and capture, preferring that the 00 team arrive at Magma for a fair battle. After he detected that 009 had approached the barrier shield to the Mythos base, the two battled, with 009 initially having the upper hand before Apollo increased his body heat. Apollo then cornered 009 and shot him twice through the back with his finger beams, sending 009 falling to the ocean. His older sister Helena witnessed this, and went to rescue 009. Later on, a repaired 009 and the rest of the team would return to Magma Island, to rescue 003. Upon entering the secret base, 009 encountered Apollo again, but as earthquakes shook the base (via the Woman Esper), the two escaped to have their rematch. A volcano erupted during their battle, spraying magma, as Helena grew distraught. Pleading for her brother to stop, she threw herself in his path, becoming immolated. The two then fell off the cliff into the erupting volcano and its magma, perishing. The island of Magma itself wound up sinking into the ocean due to the combination of the lava and tidal waves flooding in. Gallery Apollo_chariot.png|Apollo with his chariot and pegasi. blme.png fire.png olo.png Apollo_disk.png|Apollo's throwing disk fieri.png Apollo_heatincreasemanga.png|Apollo increases his body heat to ensure a win against 009. Apollo_heatincrease2.png|Apollo with little clothing left. Apollovs009_manga.png|009 is shot by Apollo's heat beams. End_of_Helena.png|009 and Apollo's rematch is interrupted by Helena, who catches fire in stopping her brother from killing 009. msms.png Notes *In the original Shonen King magazine serialization, 009 and Apollo's rematch was not shown, with the story cutting off at the earthquakes shaking the secret base, along with the final panel of Magma Island having sunk into the ocean. Further pages were added for the Sunday Comics tankoban, to flesh out the ending (this included Helena and Apollo's deaths). Category:Cyborgs Category:Male characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Article stubs